


Motel California

by xoxoKiTtYxoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoKiTtYxoxo/pseuds/xoxoKiTtYxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott. Scott." Allison was followed by Stiles and Lydia as they moved around to see his face.</p><p> "There's no hope." Scott frowned. "What do you mean Scott? There's always hope." She tried to reason. "Not for me, not for Derek." </p><p>"Derek wasn't your fault, you know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison answered. "Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." </p><p>This time it was Stiles who spoke up. "Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this." They looked at each other. "Okay? Now - What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were we were we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." </p><p>"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're Scott, you're my best friend." Stiles himself was on the verge of tears. He walked forward to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel California

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the episode "Motel California" from Season 3  
> Alternate Ending/Extended Ending

"Scott. Scott." Allison was followed by Stiles and Lydia as they moved around to see his face.

"There's no hope." Scott frowned. "What do you mean Scott? There's always hope." She tried to reason. 

"Not for me, not for Derek." 

"Derek wasn't your fault, you know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison answered. 

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." 

This time it was Stiles who spoke up. "Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this." They looked at each other. "Okay? Now - What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were we were we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." 

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're Scott, you're my best friend." Stiles himself was on the verge of tears. He walked forward to his best friend. "Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so so if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you." He then grabbed the flare and slowly pulled it from Scott's hand. 

Without even looking Stiles through it behind them. Silently hoping it wouldn't land in gasoline. 

~~

Stiles' POV

After the explosion we all went back to our rooms. Kind of hoping that we'd get some sleep before tomorrow. I closed the door to our room and looked at my best friend. He was a mess, his hair all disfigured, cheeks red, and eyes bloodshot. "Come here buddy." Scott was pulled into my arms. His head and face hid itself in my neck while his arms limply wrapped around me, probably just needing to be supported. 

"Stiles can you do something for me?" Our eyes met. "Anything dude. What do you need?" Scott's hands gripped my waist. "J- just don't say anything." I was about to say 'okay' but just nodded instead. 

Suddenly a pair of lips hit my own. It took a full minute for me to realize, first of all, it was Scott's lips, second of all, I was kissing back, and last, he's currently hovering above me on the bed. My fingers pulled at his hair. What the hell am I doing?! Why can't I stop?! 

"S- Stile- Stiles, I love you." Scott's head pulled up a bit and he caught my gaze. "I love you too Scott. Shirt off." A barely there smirk formed and his eyes lit up at my words. Slowly, possibly teasingly, he pulled the cotton fabric over his head. Scott's eager fingers then tugged at my own shirt and he pouted.

We made out for what seemed to be hours but must have been minutes. The door suddenly opened and two gasps came. "Lydia. Allison." My eyes met theirs but then they closed because Scott shoved his lips to mine again. I didn't have to do anything though because quickly he trailed down my jaw and neck to my chest.

Slower, softer kisses were placed back up my neck and then he stopped. Scott placed his body lightly down on mine and he just breathed into my neck. "I should have locked that door." I mumbled, knowing the girls would hear me anyways. 

Allison just smiled and said "Are you two happy together?" Scott actually took the time to pull from my neck and say, "We aren't together. He's just helping me feel better." 

"Well whatever the two of you are, we're going to sleep on the bus if you want to join." Issac stuck his head through the door and glanced at us. "Aww, you guys are cute." A blush ran over my cheeks so I hid them in Scott's shoulder. "We'll be down in a few minutes." With that, the three left the room and closed the door. "Kiss me." I whispered slowly. 

And like a dog, (pun intended) he did as told.


End file.
